Movie Night
by Tofu-Monstrosity
Summary: It's Star's turn to pick the movie. And of course she picks the Romance, bleah, I've never even SEEN Titanic. But what happens after the movie that makes me love it. BBStar hinted RobRae Oneshot


**The product of watching "Titanic" ironically this morning I saw a Futurama parody of "Titanic" It was funny cuz they smashed Leonardo DiCaprio's disembodied head in a glass jar to christen the ship.**

**ahhhhh, good times...anyway this is me claiming no ownership over anything.**

**Movie Night**

Movie Night. Two words meaning absolute bliss here in the tower. Except when Raven picks the movies. She always gets things like "Amityville Horror" or "Texas Chainsaw Massacre". I can't stand those ones. Robin usually gets Jackie Chan movies, it was his turn last week and we watched "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon" I'll admit I love watching guys beat each other to a bloody pulp but nothing is like the good comedy classics. Like "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" We watched when it was my turn. Of Course Cyborg chooses Sci-Fi's like "I-Robot" or something, which I fall asleep during. Of course this week is Starfire's turn. Which means some horror filled documentary. Raven even admitted to being freaked out on the Hot Dog documentary. So here we are once again at the holy site of video rentals. Robin is with Starfire trying to pick out a movie without such…graphic images…

"What about this one Friend Robin?" Starfire holds up a DVD.

"Sure" Robin really wasn't paying much attention instead looking over to Raven who was down the isle, looking at new Horror movies for her turn. I was looking at Comedy.

"Spinal Tap! We need to see this one," I say to myself, excited about my turn. I follow Robin to the front with the others and we check out the movie. The workers here all know us because we go here every week.

"Titanic. I love this movie," The blonde woman smiles and checks it out. Titanic! That romantic gushy movie about the ship sinking! Star…

We load back into the T-car, excited about tonight. Whatever movie we're going to see.

When we get back to the Tower the sun is already starting to set and Cyborg orders pizza.

"Dude! Titanic! I've never seen that one" I move the DVD case in my gloved hands. "All I know it's some Romantic thing with a ship sinking" I fake gagged to Raven sitting on the other end of the couch as me.

"Get over it Beast Boy, It's Starfire's turn. Let her watch what she wants to" Raven rolled her eyes like usual and stared at another thick book in her lap. I set my legs on the coffee table as the doorbell rang. Pizza. Cyborg went to get it. I could nearly smell the vegetarian delight from here. I scrambled to the front door where Cyborg pays the man and tips him before closing the door. Five beautiful pizzas in his arms.

"Yo BB, little help here" Cyborg said, I took mine off the top and raced back to the OPS room. Where I set the pizza on the counter. "I was asking for a little more help…" Cyborg stated and set the other pizzas down. Grabbing his all meat experience in front of him.

"Dude, how can you just sit there and eat that!" I started the argument that lasted the rest of dinner.

"The same way you can eat tofu" Cyborg responded.

"But that's just horrible!" and so on it went like that.

"Alright! We get the point!" Raven finally interrupted after about a half an hour of that.

"Let's go watch the movie before they bite the others heads off" Robin supported Raven and we all threw our pizza boxes in the trash. I leaped over the back of the couch and my feet on the coffee table. Raven sat down where she was with her book. Robin next to her. Starfire joined him on the other side and next to me and Cyborg was on the other side of me.

"Ok, Ya'll here's Star's choice for Friday night movie night!" Cyborg pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

There was the blackness of the deep ocean and these subs down there. It was like that for a while, and then this ship appears. It's all beat up and covered in goo stuff. I won't go describing the whole movie to you. Other then that this old lady comes onto the ship that the explorers were based on in the ocean. She tells this story about the Titanic.

I was board during the first part of the movie, but I liked that guy Jack.

Rose and Jack are on the front of the ship, staring at the ocean. I leaned my head up. Watching them approach the bow, was it?

"Sssshh. Come here." Jack whispers, he puts his hands on Rose's waist. As if he's gonna kiss her. I think I'm gonna puke. "Close your eyes" Rose does and he turns her to face forward, the way the ship is going. He presses her gently to the rail, standing right behind her. Then he takes her two hands and raises them until she is standing with her arms outstretched on each side. Rose is going with him. When he lowers his hands. Her's stay up, kinda like wings. "Ok, open them" Rose gasps. There is nothing in her field of vision but water. It's like there is no ship under them at all, just the two of them soaring. The Atlantic unrolls toward her. There is only the wind, and the hiss of the water 50 feet below.

"I'm flying!" Rose yells the theme music playing in the background. That sappy love song, I nearly gag. I heard Robin yawn. Placing his arms over Raven beside him. I grinded my teeth ok Beast Boy, just ignore it. Watch the movie….

I kinda fell asleep then but Cyborg jerked me awake when the two little lovers were in the room together.

"I want you to draw me like your French girl. Wearing this." She's talking about the "Heart of the Ocean" a 2-ton looking diamond. She smiles "And only this" Robin glared at me as I let out a small laugh. Raven rolled her eyes. Starfire giggled as well, obviously not getting it. They finished the "Drawing" when this guy comes from nowhere and they run from him, running all over the ship, even into the boiler rooms. They end up loosing him in the cargo hold. Inside this old car.

"Put your hands on me Jack" Rose says and I burst out laughing.

"Beast Boy you're so immature" Raven pulls her hood up.

"I do not understand…" Starfire stated. I shook my head, shrugging it off.

Then finally they hit the iceberg. "There it comes…dun dun DUN!!" I yell as they hit it and ice breaks off onto the deck.

"Shut up Beast Boy" Raven scolds me…again. I don't really pay much attention to the entire dialog. But Jack gets arrested. Dang I liked the guy. Ah well, I cross my arms. Falling asleep again on Cyborg and apparently drooling for he wakes me up awhile later. Rose is wading through chest high water with an axe. Oh, this is good.

"You go girl!" I say at the screen. She ends up hacking Jack's handcuffs and they try to swim away. Well, they try to escape and fail, then succeed, then to fail again. Then Rose can make it to lifeboat only to jump off and back onto the ship. "She's an idiot" The boats like half way in the water and she jumps back on it. Jack runs down and finds her. But all the lights are flashing. They see this little kid standing there crying. Jack takes him and starts running. They end up at a wall that's leaking; looking like it'll explode. They turn the other way but this man not speaking English grabs the kid and runs towards the leaking wall. The wall bursts and water rushes over the boy and the man. I could feel my mouth hang open. The visions of a man and a woman being encased in water like the man and the boy play like the movie. Starfire whimpers and hides herself in Robins shoulder. He, Raven and Cyborg are all engrossed in the movie they don't notice Starfire's and mine reactions. I look away and brush Starfire's arm.

The rest wasn't bad. Once every one turned desperate and waiting to die was when Starfire started sobbing. My eyes were glued to the screen as the ship sunk and everyone was falling off like ants. I felt sorry for Star, she was squirming and all. When the ship finally went down all the people were in the water screaming. I glanced over to Starfire, her eyes closed, her legs to her chest. I was kinda worried for her. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She was really shaken.

There was this long sappy romantic thing between Rose and Jack. 'I love you and don't leave without me' and that sort of stuff. I was kinda board by it but I kept my eyes on Star. Robin, Raven and Cyborg looking like they were off in another world so it was just her and me.

Finally one of the lifeboats came back for the people. But they were all dead. I could hear Starfire sob harder into her knees I brushed her arm. It was sad to see all those dead frozen bodies in the water but I did love the special effects. Well, Rose was saved and what not. She ended up living happily ever after, even though Jack died. Which saddened me, even though I don't really pay attention to Leonardo DiCaprio. But anyways the movie closed with the old woman sleeping with her pictures of everything she's done. I sat back. Pictures from my room in the small frames sitting on my cluttered dresser stuck out in my mind.

We see the ship again, all beat up and horrible, but the camera goes into it and it looks like it did when Rose was on it. All vibrant and new. She enters the grand staircase. Filled with people. But all those people I see I know are dead. Rose walks to the bottom. At the top of the staircase is Jack and he turns to face her. Everyone applauds and smiles.

"Ok Team, that movie ran late and thankfully we didn't get any calls" Robin stretched out as the credits rolled playing that ever so annoying song. Cyborg turned the lights on and I got enough time to put my arm off of Starfire. She didn't say anything but smiled and headed to her room for sleep. I went as well.

I let my eyes close heavily as that stupid song from the movie was in my head.

"Women and Children Only!" A man yelled, grabbing my attention. I snapped alert, feeling the ground below me rock unsteady, and the sheet glass water stretched into eternity beyond the island we were on. Or was it an Island? I knew I had to get off. But I also knew if I did I wouldn't make it.

"Move mate!" I was shoved aside by another man and children trying to get on one of the lifeboats. The officer manning the lifeboat was a strong looking African-American. Wait, he looked so familiar. Cyborg? That's Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" I yell, he didn't respond as he disappeared when the lifeboat disappeared below deck. I got the chance to look around. People screaming, crying, and running everywhere. I noticed a man with black hair getting into a lifeboat, ignoring the pleas of the officer "Women and Children only". He had with him a purple haired mistress. Robin and Raven? This is weird.

"Garfield!" I heard someone yell. I looked up at the use of my name. A beautiful redheaded woman smiled and ran towards me. Her bright green eyes full of worry before I knew it I yelled.

"Star!" And we embraced. "What are you still doing here? You need to be in one of the lifeboats."

"No, I am not leaving here without you…" We heard the snapping of wires as one of the smoke stacks fell. The ship inclined more, causing us to slope downward.

"Quick to the top!" I yell and grab her wrist. We run to the stern, which is suspended in air. Getting on the outside of the railing. Everything is happening so fast. I hold on to Star's hand. Her warmth helping my freezingness. Since when was I freezing? We could only watch people fall down the incline of the ship, hitting everything that came in their way. It was horrible to watch. Before I knew it we were being sucked into the water. "Hold on!"

I sat up in bed. Sweat beating down my face. I was panting hard when I heard a knock at my door. Trying to ignore the strange dream I answered it. It was Starfire.

"Sorry Friend Beast Boy, it is just, I heard you scream and…" She blushed and looked away.

"Oh, that's ok, rough dream" I stated, feeling my face grow hot.

"Yes, I was up as well with the mares of the night" She stated.

"Yeah, well, we're two of a kind then" I forced myself to laugh.

"Oh, Friend Beast Boy, I was meaning to thank you for…comforting…me during the movie." Starfire brushed back a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No prob, you've been taking it hard the last few days with Robin and Raven dating and…whatnot" I state, knowing I'm getting into a tender subject.

"Yes, Much gratitude friend." She started to turn away.

"Starfire wait!" I called out, running out of my room and rushing to her. "I was meaning to give you this" Here it goes, I plant my lips onto hers. I've learned to not beat around the bush when it comes to love. I do that for too long and poof! My lover's gone with another boy or my archenemy. Go figure. But as I kiss Starfire I feel as if my love won't be wasted. Not this time. For I think my heart will go on.


End file.
